fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Muffin
Muffin is a character initially created to represent Fantendo user throughout their works. He is a sentient muffin wearing sunglasses and a red wrapper, and was originally conceived as a mascot character for Ninkancho. A genderswapped version of the character, named Cupcake, also exists. Agent has never had any good idea of what to do with the character, and currently somewhat dislikes him. However, people still keep using Muffin in their crossover games for some unfathomable reason. Personality Muffin started as a cool-kid wannabe and a terrible jokester. This is fitting, as the same applied to his creator when they were first joining Fantendo (and arguably still applies). As for the character, it has inexplicably been explained that this personality is a complete façade. For some even-less-fathomable reason, Muffin was intended to have a deep backstory that he would continuously dodge questions about. The lore would have been revealed in the unreleased short story/game/who knows, Muffin Origins. This… thing would have revealed that Muffin was part of a family of other sentient muffins before tragedy struck. As with AgentMuffin's other grandiose early works, the plotline fell through as Agent had no clue what kind of revelation they would be building toward in the first place. Powers and abilities Muffin's signature ability is a short-range telekinetic power that he can use to manipulate lightweight objects. It was introduced because otherwise, being a living muffin would render the character uselessly under-equipped in the "having arms" and "being able to hold things" departments. Due to providing so little to go off of, Muffin is commonly depicted as making use of other Ninkancho-related entities across his playable appearances. Appearances During his tenure as a half-baked mascot, Muffin first appeared throughout the Display's firmware, acting as its virtual assistant because I guess it was also a smartphone. Muffin was also intended to cameo in several Ninkancho games. It is uncertain as to whether there are any actual references to this easter egg in other Ninkancho articles. ''Casino Crashers'' A Salesman Muffin persona debuts in Casino Crashers. He acts as a nomadic shopkeep with a chance to offer exclusive items. In addition to the character's trademark sunglasses, Salesman Muffin wears a clashing baseball cap with "wat" stitched on the front; an indigo wrapper, with a nametag and dollar-sign bling on top; and a lime foam finger that he just levitates nearby due to a lack of physical hands. It is unknown whether Salesman Muffin is the Cryoverse version of this character, or if they are the same. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Muffin seems to have had a resurgence in popularity following his playable appearance in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory as a TAGOS. In his leap to the New Fantendoverse, Muffin's characterization was almost entirely preserved from the patchwork of details left behind on the contemporary revision of this article. The biggest change is the recoloration of his wrapper to blue, referencing the color scheme of the Fantendo website. Cupcake also appears in Victory as an alternate costume, being slightly redesigned with a black wrapper for the same reason. Muffin reappears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil as a hidden character. His default appearance uses the classic red wrapper, though alts representing Victory Muffin and Cupcake are also included. Gallery MuffinArt.png Muffin32.png|Pixel art Cupcake (Muffin Genderswap Revamp).png|"Cupcake" genderswap by Muffinsketch ziegs.png|Drawn by Muffin.png|Drawn by Agent Muffin.png|Drawn by Muffin Victory.png|Muffin in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. CupcakeVictoryAlt.png|Cupcake in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. MuffinX.png|Muffin in Fantendoverse X: Time and Space. Category:Original Characters Category:Food Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:YTP Fans